


First Year.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Young Avengers.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Gen Fic, Hogwarts AU, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven children going to Hogwarts for the first time, and how they become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Year.

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely shameless and self-indulgent and I regret nothing.

**First Year.**

They had met like this: Tommy and Billy obviously knew each other from birth, that with being fraternal twins, even if half the time they said how they weren't related and the identical faces were an accident. Tommy ends up in Slytherin and Billy ends up in Ravenclaw.

In Slytherin, Tommy ends up meeting Kate, since they're both firsties and he tells her she's probably the prettiest girl he has ever seen and telling her he has seen a lot of beautiful girls before, and then he ruins it when he asks her if he can see her knickers and Kate doesn't slap him the way perfect, pretty society girls would or should but rather _punches him in the gut_ and then Tommy knows he's in love forever.

In Ravenclaw, Billy makes quick friends with his roommate Nate, who brought some _muggle toys_ with him and they're the coolest thing ever. Nate is kinda shy and kinda awkward and he likes the same books and comics he does and Billy and him are best friends before they go to sleep.

Then: the next day, Kate stops some older kids from teasing another firstie, this one a tiny and blonde Hufflepuff girl. Cassie and Kate end up chatting and then Tommy, who was mock-fighting with Billy, sees Kate walking with the puffie girl and he calls them over the table where Billy and his nerdy friend were sitting, and then he trie to make the puffie girl smile by telling Billy's most embarrassing stories, until his brother's ears are red.

A blond Gryffindor boy who Tommy thinks is a third year approaches them then, a black boy walking with him.

"Cassie, you okay?" he asks.

Cassie nods and she rubs at her red eyes. She's kinda a crybaby, Tommy thinks, but she's a girl so that makes sense, even if he _doesn't_ say that out loud because Kate has a _mean_ right hook.

"He's Teddy," Cassie says to the others. "Our dads know each other, so we kind of promised we'd take care of each other now that we're actually coming to Hogwarts."

"Wait, you're a first year too?" Tommy asks.

Teddy rubs the back of his neck, a little embarrassed. "Yeah. I get that a lot. Oh, Cassie, let me introduce you, this is Eli. We're roommates."

The boy has the biggest scowl Tommy has seen on anyone not age thirty, and he's itching to say something, just _waiting_ for an opening when the boy sort of snorts.

"We should be at our table, Teddy, not with Slytherins. You heard what we were told"

Tommy opens his mouth, but Kate wins, looking at him completely not impressed. Tommy's eternal love for her just keeps growing and growing.

"You can go wherever you want, _we_ are going to have lunch. Unless _they_ also told you not to."

And then she and Eli are bickering. Nate offers Teddy his hand and tells him to sit down, and Billy sort of looks as if he wanted to disappear under the table or simply stare. Cassie looks embarrassed as well but she's also half giggling.

Tommy? He grins, looping an arm around Billy's neck, almost bouncing.

"This? This is gonna be _fun._ "

And that's how they become friends.


End file.
